Soirée d'enfer
by crazybells
Summary: Le bruit d'un feu d'artifice éclata dans la salle. Tandis que je me fis la réflexion que c'était plutôt risqué d'organiser pareille chose en intérieur et alors que je levais les yeux au plafond, dans l'attente de pouvoir crier ooh la belle bleue ! , je fus violemment plaquée contre le sol. -OS-


_Bonjour._

 _Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de point d'exclamation, ni de voyelle répétée pour vous montrer à quel point je suis contente de vous retrouver. Non. Juste un "Bonjour."._

 _Bien évidemment, vous êtes là, et j'en suis heureuse, mais le coeur n'y est pas._

 _Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a deux ans, jour pour jour, nos vies ont basculé, quand plusieurs individus sont entrés à l'intérieur du Bataclan, en plein concert, tirant sur la foule._

 _Ce jour-là, le 13 Novembre 2015, fait désormais parti de notre vie. De notre Histoire._

 _Certains seront probablement choqués par ma démarche, écrire un OS sur ces événements, mais pas de soucis, je me suis moi-même choquée..._

 _La trame m'est venue le week end des faits pour ne jamais réellement me quitter. Mais il était, alors, trop tôt pour réussir à y mettre des mots. Puis, ayant fait un trait sur l'écriture, la possibilité d'en faire un récit s'est éloignée, bien que certains passages me soient toujours restés en tête._

 _Et est arrivé ce drame, à Manhattan. Le flash info était à peine terminé que ma décision était prise. J'allais le faire. J'allais l'écrire. Il le fallait._

 _S'est posé, alors, la question de la publication. Parce que rédiger est une chose, partager en est une autre. Si on peut rire de tout, peut on_ vraiment _écrire sur tout?mais après avoir écrit **800 Calories** , est-ce réellement déplacé?_

 _Au final, je me suis arrêtée sur le fait que si moi j'avais besoin de l'écrire, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui avait besoin de le lire._

 _Vous ne trouverez, dans les lignes qui suivent, aucune référence au terrorisme, à la religion ou à une quelconque guerre. Ce n'est pas mon but. Je ne souhaite pas ouvrir un débat dessus. Ma démarche est juste égoïste et cathartique._

 _Les lignes qui suivent ne sont que celles d'un OS. Malgré les recherches effectuées, il ne s'agit pas là d'un document historique, ni d'un témoignage, mais bel et bien d'une fiction. Elle est rated M, vous l'aurez compris, ça n'a pas de rapport avec une quelconque scène de sexe..._

 _ce n'est pas non plus un hommage aux victimes, d'autres le feront bien mieux que moi._

 _Je souhaiterais remercier **MaZelle Fanny** qui a su m'encourager quotidiennement dans mon projet. Merci ma Bichette des Sous Bois!_

 _Merci à ma collègue **Elodie** , si un jour elle passe par là ^^ parce qu'il faut bien dire que quand tu passes ton temps libre à écrire sur ce thème, t'es pas très jouasse le reste du temps... Alors pardon ma beauté!_

 _J'ai gardé la meilleure pour la fin, merci à **Alexia** , ma soeur qui a passé des heures et des heures à lire, corriger et arranger ce texte jusqu'à en faire un vrai bijou! Merci infiniment pour ce travail en équipe. _Les Filles du Calcaire _resteront à jamais gravées!_

 _Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, c'est la définition d'un OS. Je répondrais, avec plaisir, aux reviews des guests sur les prochains chapitres de **Comme par magie**._

 _Bien évidemment, **les personnages sont empruntés à Stephenie Meyer.**_

« Bon ben je vous laisse, hein !

\- Ouais ça marche. A lundi et amuse-toi bien !

\- Merci ! »

J'avais eu l'accord de mon chef pour quitter la boutique en avance, ce jour-là, et ne me faisais pas prier ! Cela faisait presque quatre ans que je travaillais à la boutique bio, à deux pas de chez moi. Dix minutes à pieds pour être exacte. Et pouvoir aller bosser sans prendre les transports, quand on vit à Paris, honnêtement, ça n'a pas de prix… Comme la Mastercard...

C'était la principale, pour ne pas dire l'unique, raison qui ait fait que j'ai accepté ce job.

J'avais quitté ma province natale (oui parce que dès qu'on s'installe à Paris, le reste du pays devient… la province, vaste étendue verte et campagnarde, flippante et inconnue, dans laquelle il faudrait prendre - et donc acheter ! - une voiture pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'acheter une baguette) quatre ans plus tôt, suite à une rupture amoureuse, pendant ma première année à la faculté de Lettres. J'avais eu le besoin urgent de partir de là. Changer d'air. La campagne, les champs et donc la verdure étaient alors devenus anxiogènes.

Et quel est le changement le plus radical pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu dans les petites villes qui ne connaissent ni la 4G ni le TGV ?

La capitale évidemment !

J'étais donc partie à l'aventure... Sans aucun autre diplôme que mon BAC en poche. Mes parents m'avaient, bien sûr, aidée financièrement à m'installer mais ils m'avaient clairement fait comprendre que j'allais devoir, non seulement les rembourser, mais aussi devenir autonome. J'avais donc postulé dans un maximum de bars, de boutiques et en tant que fille au pair.

Seulement, ce fut le magasin bio qui s'avéra être le plus pratique, à la longue.

Parce que, moi qui voulais du changement, imaginez ma tête la première fois que je suis montée dans un métro... ! J'y ai découvert la définition d'agoraphobie... En fait pour être tout à fait exacte, il s'agit d'ochlophobie... voyez : la foule compacte...

Alors moi, petite provinciale dans le métro, à cette heure que je pensais être celle de pointe, (je découvrirais, à mes dépends, qu'il pouvait y avoir bien plus bondé que cette rame de métro... à savoir le métro un jour de grève… ou simplement les transports à 8h30…) debout, agglutinée à des gens à l'hygiène douteuse... chahutée de droite à gauche…

En l'espace de deux stations, mes oreilles avaient déjà commencé à bourdonner. Troisième station, des étoiles filaient sous mes paupières, quatrième station, la sueur perlait sur mon visage et ma nuque et je n'arrivais plus à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi… Cinquième station, je descendis en courant de la rame pour vomir dans la première poubelle…

 **Welcome in Paris !**

Pourquoi je parle anglais ? Je sais pas !

Tout ça pour dire que quand la boutique, à deux rues de chez moi, a répondu favorablement en vue d'un entretien et qu'ils m'ont proposé le taf, je n'ai même pas hésité… même si je n'adhère pas à ces conneries de bio, de santé par les plantes ou quoi. Toujours est-il que j'avais un taf, un salaire et un toit…

Et mon boss m'avait laissé partir plus tôt ce jour-là. C'était rare comme demande de ma part. J'étais plutôt le genre d'employée modèle. Oui, bien sûr, il m'était déjà arrivé de rater mon réveil, ou d'être en arrêt maladie, mais je n'avais jamais fait chier qui que ce soit avec les congés ou les heures sup. Je prenais toujours mes congés hors vacances scolaires pour arranger les collègues et ne rechignais jamais à rester plus longtemps, si besoin.

La plupart du temps, je bossais même malade. Lors de mon premier printemps à Paris, j'avais fait conjonctivite sur conjonctivite. Dès que ça guérissait, BIM une nouvelle débarquait… Foutue allergie ! Alors bien sûr, on m'avait dit "ouais, prends de l'huile essentielle d'eucalyptus ou d'arbre à thé..." et bien entendu, je ne les avais pas écoutés, les vieux hippies avec leurs plantes, préférant les bons vieux médocs testés sur des lapins atteints de myxomatose, parce que, au moins, ça, on sait que ça marche...

Bref, mon boss n'avait pas longuement hésité à m'autoriser à partir avec deux heures d'avance.

Je rentrais donc chez moi afin de me préparer pour ma soirée.

Ma meilleure amie, Angela, après cinq ans de relation avec son petit ami, Éric, avait découvert, par hasard, que ledit petit ami était inscrit sur un site de rencontres pour les plus de 18 ans… On est d'accord que sur ce genre de sites-là, la première rencontre ne se fait pas autour d'un café, hein. De rage, elle l'avait largué. Avec perte et fracas.

Vous allez me dire, à oui, et comment est-ce qu'elle l'a su ? Hein ? Ça fait sa prude mais ça veut dire qu'elle aussi était sur le site… Ils n'avaient qu'à faire un plan à trois… le problème serait réglé et tout le monde serait content !

Et bien non. Même pas. C'était moi qui étais inscrite sur le site. Et alors qu'elle était passée chez moi boire un café, je lui avais parlé de la nuit torride que je venais de passer avec un étudiant en médecine. Et de fil en aiguille, j'avais fini par lui montrer le fameux site. Et le drame arriva quand elle fit défiler les photos (ne représentant pas toujours des visages…) des potentiels partenaires. Elle tomba sur celle de Yorki. J'avais toujours trouvé que son nom de famille était bien plus classe que son prénom, ça sonnait un peu américain, vous ne trouvez pas ? Plus qu'Éric en tout cas.

Putain je me trouvais mal ! Je ne savais même plus où me mettre. J'avais jamais fait gaffe qu'il y était inscrit, moi.

Niveau culpabilité, j'avais alors atteint des sommets.

A vrai dire, mon genre c'était plutôt le genre de mecs qui passe des heures à faire de la musculation plutôt que les Geeks…

Voilà comment ma meilleure amie avait fini célib. Bien entendu, j'avais été présente pour elle autant que possible, investissant grandement, au grand dam de mon compte en banque, dans tout ce qui était à base de caramel au beurre salé ou qui portait le doux nom d'Häagen-Dazs.

Pour en revenir au fait que _moi_ je sois inscrite sur des sites... comment dire... ? coquins... ? Il faut dire que sentimentalement, je n'ai jamais franchement eu de chance… J'ai le chic pour tomber sur des bad boys. Le genre de mecs que j'aurais mieux fait de larguer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise... J'ai toujours aimé croire que je pouvais les aider à se reprendre en main, à remonter à la surface après avoir touché le fond...

 _J'ai touché l'fond dla piscine, dans le ptit pull marine…_

Je m'égare...

Je disais ? Les bad boys ! Véritable fantasme quand j'étais noyée dans ce trop-plein de verdure mais grosse déception une fois le bec dans l'eau… Jusqu'à ce que ce connard de James Gingandet n'ose lever la main sur moi… J'avais fini par m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain tellement il m'avait fait peur.

Du coup, j'avais du mal à accorder ma confiance à un homme, à me projeter avec aussi. Dans son lit oui, pas de soucis pour ça, mais tout ce qui a trait à l'engagement, les projets à long terme, le romantisme… Tout cela, c'était pour les autres.

Alors je restais seule. Ma mère disait que c'était parce que je n'avais pas trouvé _le bon…_ Le bon quoi ? A chaque fois qu'elle me disait ça, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me parlait de ma quête de la lessive parfaite… Celle qui fait que tes fringues sentent bon pendant des jours. Je voulais être frappée par l'odeur du propre en ouvrant mon armoire… mais non, je cherchais encore. Et ça... C'était pas avec leurs conneries bio que j'allais réussir à l'avoir !

Pour en revenir à ma sexualité, donc…, parce qu'on en était là, n'allez pas me prendre pour une grande nympho, hein ! Simplement, j'ai des besoins, comme tout un chacun. Et j'aime pas quand les choses traînent en longueur... Je veux pas de fleurs, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me paie le resto. Je veux juste… aller au cœur des choses. C'est pourquoi j'avais opté pour ce genre de sites-là…

Je finis par arriver chez moi. Avec un emploi de vendeuse à Paris, j'allais pas me payer un palace, mais mon studio me suffisait nettement. J'hésitais même à prendre un colocataire. Un poisson rouge. J'étais encore en pourparlers avec moi-même sur ce sujet.

Je posai négligemment les clés de l'appartement sur la console qui se trouvait à côté de la porte et qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à stocker mon vaste bordel. En fait, mon appartement tout entier ne servait qu'à stocker mon vaste bordel. Il n'était pas spécialement sale ni délabré, simplement pas rangé. Après une journée entière à piétiner dans les rayons du magasin, tentant de répondre à des questions du style « C'est quoi le plus efficace contre une mycose : le laurier noble ou le géranium rosat ? » _heiiin ?_ Ou le bien connu « Vous avez des gâteaux sans sucre ? Parce que je veux manger des gâteaux mais pas grossir ! » M _ange pas de gâteaux alors, connasse…._ (Le plus dur dans mon boulot ? La relation client !), je n'avais pas la force de mettre en ordre quoi que ce soit.

Alors la vaisselle s'accumulait. Le linge sale dans la panière aussi. Mes chaussures traînaient dans l'entrée et mon manteau était en vrac sur le dossier d'une chaise, mais c'était chez moi.

Mon studio était composé d'une seule et même pièce, assez vaste, surtout quand on vit seule. Sur la gauche était mon coin cuisine séparé du reste par un bar et ses tabourets et mon salon-salle à manger-chambre prenait le reste de l'espace avec une armoire branlante, un lit et une table basse. Bien évidemment face à mon lit, dans le prolongement de la cuisine, se trouvait mon écran plat, cadeau d'anniversaire de mes parents.

Pour ce qui est de la décoration… de base je n'avais pas le droit de modifier les murs, donc pas de clous. Alors pas de tableaux, pas de photos. Que tchi. Nada. Walou. Juste des murs blancs et un vieux lino au sol. Les meubles, étant de récup, étaient dépareillés au possible…. Le cadre du lit était noir, mon armoire blanc passé et ma petite table en bois clair. Ça n'allait pas ensemble. Mais c'était chez moi et j'étais bien.

La salle de bain était à part (et dieu merci, pas sur le palier !) rongée par l'humidité et un début de moisissures. Mais elle était pratique, et bien souvent, je n'y restais pas longtemps, donc ça n'était pas tout à fait un problème à mes yeux.

Je mis de l'eau à bouillir pour un futur thé et en profitai pour filer sous la douche. Dénudée et frigorifiée, je poussai alors l'eau aussi chaude que possible, à la limite du supportable, jusqu'à me réchauffer. Ai-je dit que, par contre, point de vue isolation thermique, mon appartement était un peu craignos ?

L'eau et la chaleur effacèrent progressivement les tentions accumulées dans la journée et ce mal de dos qui survenait bien trop souvent, depuis que je bossais à la boutique. Je lavai mes cheveux, jouant à les plaquer en couronne sur ma tête. (Parce que dans la vie, faut pas se prendre trop au sérieux, hein !) Puis profitai du gel douche sur ma peau pour me raser. Même si personne n'allait en profiter ce soir-là, je voulais me sentir jolie. Et, à mon sens, ça commençait par une peau douce !

Une fois le ballon d'eau chaude vidé, j'entortillai une serviette autour de mes cheveux ainsi qu'une autre autour de mon corps et passai ma robe de chambre, histoire d'être sûre de ne pas avoir froid. Je sortis de la salle de bain, retirai ma bouilloire, qui sifflait bruyamment depuis longtemps, de ma plaque électrique et versai mon eau dans la tasse qui avait accueilli mon café le matin même.

Je vous avais dit que j'aimais pas faire la vaisselle, non ?

Je mis mon thé préféré à infuser, orange-épices..., et, de retour dans la salle de bain, lançai l'opération _Transformation en fille_ , ma tasse sagement calée dans le lavabo. Je commençai alors le rituel que j'utilisais trop peu souvent, celui qui consistait à me faire belle.

Fond de teint fluide puis poudre puis blush.

Mascara, khôl, fards à paupières (avec dégradé de couleurs s'il vous plaît !).

Gloss.

Brume corporelle de chez Victoria's Secret.

Oh je savais me maquiller, merci les tutos, c'est juste qu'à choisir entre passer du temps sous la couette ou l'utiliser à me maquiller, je préférais me lever au tout dernier moment !

Le maquillage terminé, je vérifiai l'heure et vis que j'avais le temps de m'occuper de mes cheveux. Eux, par contre, je les bichonnais… quand j'avais le temps. Ce soir-là, par contre, j'allais devoir faire l'impasse sur le concentré de parabène et de silicone pour le leur offrir le jour suivant. Au lieu d'un super masque capillaire à la serviette chaude, j'offris un concentré de sèche-cheveux et de fer à friser qu'ils ne seront pas prêts à me pardonner de sitôt.

Au bout d'un temps certain, ma tête me plut. Je n'étais pas particulièrement narcissique, mais cette fois-là, je me trouvais jolie.

Ne me restait qu'à trouver la tenue que j'allais porter…. Comment s'habille-t-on pour un concert de métal qui, en fait, n'en était pas un... ?

A la base, quand Angela m'avait proposé d'aller à un concert avec elle, sachant qu'à l'origine, la deuxième place qu'elle avait était destinée à Yorki, j'avais hésité. J'adorais Angie, mais elle et son ex avaient des goûts assez... éclectiques... et très lointains des miens ! Et quand elle m'a annoncé le nom du groupe, je l'ai prise pour une cinglée : _Eagles of death metal !_

« Sans déconner, j'ai une tête à écouter du métal ? lui avais-je alors sorti, Ok, j'ai passé ma jeunesse à cramer mes tympans sur Evanescence, mais ça compte pas ça. C'était du métal guimauve...

\- Mais naaan c'est pas du métal ! C'est du rock ! J'avoue, leur nom et même les titres prêtent à confusion, mais jte promets que tu vas aimer !»

Et comme je me sentais toujours coupable de sa rupture, je n'avais pas su dire non… Avant de lui faire promettre de m'accompagner au prochain concert d'Evanescence sur Paname...

Je finis par opter pour le genre de tenue que j'aurais choisie pour un quelconque ciné, me promettant que si elle me faisait la moindre remarque, je lui parlerais de la fois où elle était venue à une soirée d'Halloween et qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas s'être déguisée…

Robe-pull, grise et moulante, collants et bottes à talons. J'allais mourir de froid mais après tout, je m'étais rasé les jambes, il fallait en profiter !

J'étais enfin prête à partir et l'heure sur mon portable me confirmait qu'il était temps que je bouge mon cucul. Je décidai de ne pas prendre mon sac à main, préférant une toute petite pochette en bandoulière à la place, de sorte à rester libre de mes mouvements toute la soirée. Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvée en soirée, avec mon énorme sac ne contenant que des trucs inutiles, et avais fini avec l'épaule endolorie tellement c'était lourd ?

Emmitouflée dans mon manteau trois-quarts blanc et un foulard noir, je me mis en route.

Rejoindre le métro fut une épopée. Perchée sur des talons trop hauts et trop fins pour le bien-être de mes chevilles, je tentais de faire attention à chaque caillou, chaque dénivelé. Nous étions un Vendredi 13 et toutes les chances de me faire une entorse étaient réunies.…

Oh je n'étais pas particulièrement superstitieuse, pas du genre à m'enfermer chez moi parce que nous étions un Vendredi 13, pas du genre à changer de trottoir parce qu'une échelle se trouvait devant moi, ce n'était pas mon genre de me couper les cheveux les soirs de pleine lune, mais je gardais simplement à l'esprit qu'un jour comme celui-là _plus_ mes talons, c'était probablement une assez mauvaise association.

Je ne pensais pas non plus que ça soit un jour particulièrement chanceux, je ne jouais pas au loto, par exemple, à chaque Vendredi 13. Mais pour autant, j'étais rasée. En somme, ça restait un jour comme un autre, non ?

J'atteins rapidement la bouche de métro, indemne, et m'y engouffrai, appréciant la chaleur qui m'assaillit. Après un petit tour au guichet pour demander comment me rendre à ma station, je passai le portique et descendis les escaliers jusqu'au quai.

 _5 minutes d'attente_

 _Ça vaaaa !_

Pour m'occuper, vieux réflexe, je vérifiai l'itinéraire, même si la guichetière venait de me le donner. En même temps, coup de bol, c'était direct. Ligne 8 jusqu'à _Filles du calvaire._

Je m'étais toujours interrogée sur l'origine du nom de cette station. Était-ce un ancien quartier de maisons closes ? En tout cas, c'était mon hypothèse et je me fis la promesse de vérifier, une fois rentrée du concert.

Le métro arriva et, noyée dans une vague de gens, j'entrai dans la rame. Serrée de toutes parts, je tentai de me raccrocher à l'une des barres métalliques pleines de bactéries, défiant par là mon système immunitaire.

Autant j'avais pu apprécier la chaleur en entrant dans la bouche de métro, autant la température ambiante s'était rapidement trop élevée tant nous étions confinés.

Je n'avais plus de place tellement nous étions à l'étroit. Je pense que si j'avais lâché la barre de maintien, je n'aurais pas bougé, en cas de freinage, tellement nous étions serrés. Ceci étant, je me cramponnais au métal froid et poisseux comme si lui seul m'aidait à calmer la panique qui s'emparait progressivement de moi alors que le wagon se mettait en branle.

A mesure que le métro s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols de Paris, je visualisais la façon dont j'allais bien pouvoir sortir d'ici, en arrivant à ma station. Mon regard se porta sur un mec, du genre racaille, sur ma droite, devant la porte de la rame, qui était assis sur un strapontin et avait largement étendu ses jambes, gênant aussi bien la montée que la descente. J'aimais à penser que c'était involontaire, mais le résultat était le même : j'allais ou l'enjamber, ou lui demander de se pousser. Dans tous les cas, c'était un obstacle entre la sortie et moi, et j'aimais pas ça.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mes oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner. Ma tête tournait et je me mis à fixer le plafond, à la recherche d'un peu d'air moins… vicié. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je plantai les ongles de ma main libre dans ma paume, le plus fortement possible, à la recherche d'une autre sensation que celle de mon malaise approchant. Ma tentative étant inefficace face au tsunami qui me submergeait, j'ouvris mon manteau, tentant d'avoir moins chaud dans cette fournaise.

Cela ne suffit pas à abaisser ma sensation d'extrême chaleur. Je tentai alors, telle une contorsionniste, de retirer mon foulard qui me donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Ne souhaitant déranger personne, je réalisai l'opération avec de tout petits gestes, gardant bien mon coude contre mes côtes pour éviter de heurter qui que ce soit. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle, mais préférai cela que de vomir sur tout le monde. L'opération réussie, j'enfouis mon foulard dans ma pochette et luttai pour la refermer. Peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre mon gros sac au final...

Même ainsi, j'avais trop chaud. Le malaise qui s'installait commença à me couper paradoxalement du monde qui m'entourait et je reportai mon regard sur la lumière au-dessus de nos têtes. Paris c'était bien, mais putain, j'avais horreur des transports…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Fit une voix sur ma gauche. Je me forçai à détourner les yeux et tombai sur un jeune homme au style surfer. Sans le bronzage californien. Le genre qui devait passer ses soirées à boire de la bière en fumant des joints. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et j'aurais pu m'y perdre… si je n'avais pas été sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. J'aurais pu tenter de le draguer… si je n'étais pas persuadée de lui vomir dessus si j'ouvrais la bouche. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer légèrement en reportant mon attention sur le plafond. Une petite voix en moi me dit, malgré la situation, qu'il ne devait pas être du coin pour être aussi prévenant.

Le métro s'arrêta à Bastille et j'eus enfin une place assise. Le début de mon malaise m'avait mis en nage et je ne rêvais que d'une douche.

Pourtant, je savais que la soirée allait être longue.

 _Filles du calvaire_

Pas trop tôt... Alors que la rame s'immobilisait, je pus apercevoir Angela, assise sur un banc à m'attendre. Je sautai sur mes pieds et appuyai comme une cinglée sur le bouton actionnant l'ouverture des portes avant même que l'on soit à l'arrêt.

Les portes ouvertes, je traçai jusqu'à elle.

« Angiiiiie !

\- Bellaaaa ! Ça a été pour venir ?

\- Oui oui ! »

Après tout, je n'étais pas forcée de lui dire que j'avais cru mourir. Angela était tellement adorable qu'elle aurait culpabilisé… Quand je pensais à elle, le mot _sweet_ me venait aussitôt à l'esprit. Une espèce de guimauve ambulante. La bonté et la gentillesse incarnées.

La nuit était déjà en train de tomber sur Paris.

Nous trouvâmes (non sans mal !) le Mac Do le plus proche. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer les deux gonzesses devant un plan… ! Déjà, il nous fallait savoir si l'on devait aller tout droit ou faire demi-tour…. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Au final, nous avions dû remonter tout le Boulevard du Temple jusqu'à la place de la République… qui, en fait, était la station de métro après la nôtre…

Après avoir ri de notre stupéfiant stupéfiant manque d'orientation, et attablées autour de généreuses portions de frites trop grasses et d'hamburgers au goût sans doute bien trop chimique, nous avions conclu que tenter de se retrouver dans les couloirs de la station République aurait été bien plus risqué et difficile... Une des plus vastes stations de la RATP… et pour ma part, j'étais bien contente de ne pas avoir dû rester plus longtemps dans la rame.

Notre estomac lourdement plombé, nous nous remîmes en route pour faire le chemin inverse.

Le Bataclan était à deux rues de la station où nous étions descendues.

Angela ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le groupe que nous nous apprêtions à voir. Je la laissais alors parler. Elle était extatique et ravie de ma présence, ce qu'elle ne cessait de me rappeler. Son agitation m'apaisait.

Lorsque nous approchâmes du bâtiment, il nous suffit de voir le nombre impressionnant de personnes patientant sur le trottoir pour être sûres d'être au bon endroit. J'étais tout simplement stupéfaite par le nombre de gens qui s'étaient déplacés… pour un groupe dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant que Angela ne m'invite !

Nous longions la file d'attente pour en trouver la fin et y prendre place lorsque mes yeux furent captivés par deux prunelles d'un vert intense, parmi la foule.

Ce fut bref. Ce fut intense.

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir autre chose que ces émeraudes, si lumineuses, qu'Angela tira sur mon bras, pour attirer mon attention sur la devanture de la salle.

La pierre du rez-de-chaussée était la même que dans tout le quartier. Blanche, malgré la pollution, lisse, bien taillée. Un auvent noir ou peut-être marron foncé protégeait les gens patientant lorsque le climat n'aidait pas.

Au-dessus de l'auvent, quatre étages s'élevaient, de plus en plus étroits. C'était la première fois que je voyais un bâtiment construit ainsi. Mais plus que l'architecture, ce furent les couleurs de la façade qui intriguaient. Défraîchi, le mur était de couleur jaune et jurait nettement avec le reste du quartier. Des colonnes, le pourtour des fenêtres et la séparation entre les étages étaient... rouges. Mes yeux saignaient tellement c'était laid.

Heureusement que le temps avait pris soin d'estomper ça…

L'architecture et la coloration de la pierre donnaient à la salle des allures de restaurant chinois très, très moche.

Mon regard revint sur la foule qui attendait l'ouverture des portes mais ne retrouva pas la même profondeur verdoyante que précédemment. J'étais en train de m'emballer toute seule sur des yeux alors que je ne savais même pas à qui ils appartenaient….

 _Pathétique..._

J'essayais, tant bien que mal, de ne pas en vouloir à Angela mais c'était difficile et ce fut maussade que je patientais, une fois dans la file, jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

Nous franchîmes sans un mot le hall d'entrée. Elle, trop absorbée par l'euphorie de la soirée, moi boudant puérilement. Nous validâmes nos billets, passâmes la sécurité et déposâmes nos manteaux au vestiaire.

Je gardai ma pochette avec moi et, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Angie me confia sa carte bleue, dans l'intention de boire un coup. Ou plusieurs.

Nous finîmes par pénétrer dans la salle de concert.

Il fallait l'admettre, l'intérieur avait bien plus de cachet que la devanture. A peine entrées, nous descendîmes quelques marches et arrivâmes directement dans la fosse, face à la scène avec une vue sur l'intégralité de cette salle intimiste. La déco était noire et rouge, minimaliste mais efficace, donnant à l'intérieur un côté chic qui contrastait avec l'extérieur. Les balcons qui surplombaient la pièce de toutes parts étaient mis en valeur par d'épaisses bandes de bois rouge laqué et offraient la possibilité de se placer sous des alcôves, séparées du reste de la pièce par des grilles en fer forgé. Ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

Ce qui me frappa le plus fut le sol. Un magnifique putain de sol parqueté ! Je regrettais alors de ne pas m'être essuyé les pieds avant d'entrer ! C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans une salle de concert avec parquet au sol !

Angela, de son côté, avait directement snipé le bar et m'avait déjà fait faux bond pour aller passer commande. Je la rejoignis aussitôt, stoppant ma contemplation des lourds rideaux rouges qui cachaient encore la scène.

Alors que l'on patientait, encore, je me fis la réflexion que c'était le genre d'endroit où je verrais bien des spectacles pseudo érotiques au programme...

Je remontai les manches de ma robe jusqu'aux coudes. Vestimentairement, il y avait deux choses que je ne supportais pas, avoir un col trop serré et les manches jusqu'aux poignets...

Un des barmen finit par nous servir nos mojitos et je me dépêchai de sortir un billet avant qu'elle ne le fasse, comme je l'avais fait à McDo. D'ailleurs, je sentais toujours le hamburger peser sur mon estomac.

Angela avait payé ma place, je pouvais bien lui payer des frites et à boire….

Elle râla et je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon regard repartit sur la salle et je me surpris à être impatiente de voir le concert commencer, malgré mes pieds qui commençaient à être douloureux, juchés sur d'aussi hauts talons...

Quelle idée aussi…

La salle commença à se remplir et nous nous retrouvions au centre de la fosse, notre verre à la main. Malgré la promiscuité, j'étais bien. Rien à voir avec celle du métro. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'alcool, mais à part la plante de mes pieds qui me brûlait à chaque fois que mes chaussures entraient en contact avec le sol, et mon Mc Deluxe qui semblait peser une tonne et demie, j'étais à l'aise.

L'intensité de la lumière baissa doucement, les rideaux s'écartèrent dévoilant une scène minimaliste exposant une batterie, deux guitares électriques et trois micros sur pieds.

La première partie du concert commença.

Les White Miles.

Autant je n'avais jamais entendu parler des _Eagles,_ avant qu'Angela ne m'en parle, autant j'ignorais tout de ce duo. Je me fis pourtant la promesse de télécharger leur album, en rentrant, tellement ils réussissaient à ambiancer toute la salle. Le duo de rockeurs était composé d'une femme au micro, d'un homme à la guitare et ils étaient placés en avant de la scène. Leurs deux musiciens jouaient de la batterie et de la guitare. Tous les quatre arboraient un look pseudo punk-rock à base de cuir et de jeans troués.

Mon regard parcourait la salle et je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à me laisser transporter. Pourtant, les premières parties de concerts sont rarement aussi prenantes.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Angela qui était euphorique. Elle n'était que rebonds et cris hystériques. J'étais contente de vivre cette expérience à ses côtés. Sa séparation avec Yorki était encore récente et douloureuse alors être témoin de cette parenthèse, en ces temps difficiles, était plutôt réconfortant.

A force de sauter dans tous les sens, elle finit par renverser sa boisson, éclaboussant au passage sa main, son bras, ses fringues et celles de la gonzesse devant nous (qui, heureusement pour nous, ne s'en rendit pas compte !). J'aurais explosé de rire si elle n'avait pas renversé également son mojito sur _mon_ parquet. J'étais tombée amoureuse du revêtement sous mes pieds. Et elle l'avait sali.

Bien évidemment, ils avaient sûrement traité le bois de sorte à le protéger de ce genre d'incidents, mais tout de même ! Un parquet dans une salle de concert, c'était tellement inédit pour moi que j'éprouvais une certaine forme de respect pour lui.

Angela, elle, s'esclaffa avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Les morceaux se succédèrent, tous aussi bons les uns que les autres. Le ton de la soirée était donné. Tout le monde sautait, dansait, vibrait… buvait et oubliait les petits tracas du quotidien.

J'oubliais les huiles essentielles et les produits sans gluten. Les livraisons de marchandises et les mises en rayon. Mon mal de dos et le fait que j'allais devoir rentrer en métro.

Seul mon Mc Deluxe pesait dans le fond de mon estomac et me gâchait légèrement l'ambiance.

Alors que je me laissais enfin aller à danser, aidée par le rhum, mes pieds me crièrent que mes talons gâchaient la soirée. Je me promis de m'offrir le meilleur des bains de pieds de ma vie dès que mon petit-déj du lendemain serait englouti.

L'option _danser pieds nus_ effleura mon esprit mais je me dis aussitôt que des collants sur un parquet, ça pourrait ne pas être prudent... Et prendre ce risque un Vendredi 13… On ne sait jamais...

J'encaissais alors la brûlure de mes pieds à chaque mouvement et songeai à la possibilité de jeter mes chaussures une fois rentrée.

La première partie du concert prit fin dans un brouhaha mêlant applaudissements et cris euphoriques.

Angela, après avoir bruyamment félicité le groupe, saisit mon poignet et me tira rapidement en direction du bar, dans l'attente d'une seconde tournée.

Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas les seules à vouloir nous abreuver et nous dûmes patienter pour qu'une place se libère au comptoir pour passer commande. Nous passions le temps à commenter le concert que nous venions de voir, utilisant tous les adjectifs mélioratifs que nous connaissions.

Au bout de looongues minutes pendant lesquelles mes pieds décédèrent (j'étais persuadée qu'à ce moment même, ils devaient tremper dans une immonde marre de sang tellement je souffrais) nous nous frayâmes un passage jusqu'au comptoir et réussîmes à commander deux nouveaux mojitos. Je sortis la monnaie pour payer et me rendis compte que je n'avais plus assez de liquide sur moi. Le barman nous informa alors qu'il ne prenait pas la carte bleue.

 _Seriously ?_

Encore une fois, pourquoi je parle anglais ? Mouahahah, je sais pas ! Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?

Bien évidemment Angela était prête à payer, mais n'avait que sa carte comme moyen de paiement...

Alors que nous étions en train de nous résoudre à ne prendre qu'un verre pour deux, summum de la loose, un billet de dix euros vint se poser sur le tas de pièces empilées sur le comptoir déjà poisseux. Surprise, je détournai mon regard du bar pour identifier la personne qui nous permettait ainsi de nous saouler gaiement et mes yeux retrouvèrent cette paire d'émeraudes rencontrée plus tôt.

Cette fois pas d'architecture chinoise cheloue pour détourner mon attention, juste de longs cils pour encadrer des prunelles brillantes, un nez fin, droit et délicat. Une bouche rose et pleine qui s'étirait en un magnifique sourire en coin. Le tout était incrusté sur un visage lisse, noble et chaleureux, surplombé par d'épais cheveux cuivrés en bataille. J'ignorais si cet homme n'arrivait pas à les dompter ou si, au contraire, c'était le résultat d'un long travail, toujours est-il que j'avais _juste_ envie d'y glisser mes doigts.

La fine barbe naissante qu'il arborait lui donnait un petit côté sauvage qui provoqua une douce chaleur au creux de mes reins.

Mes yeux parcoururent sans honte son corps. Le moins que je pouvais dire était, qu'en plus d'être beau comme ces statues de dieux grecs que l'on trouve au Louvre après avoir piétiné pendant des heures, il savait bien se saper….

Il portait une chemise rouge bordeaux dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes, me permettant d'apprécier le contour de ses muscles finement dessinés. Il avait réussi à trouver la parfaite couleur vestimentaire pour harmoniser le tissu, ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas fermé les boutons les plus hauts, ce qui lui conférait un look décontracté et laissait apparaître un t-shirt noir.

Ses jambes, sans doute possible, longuement travaillées à force de sport, étaient mises en valeur dans un jean slim me faisant revoir mon jugement sur les hommes et les slims… Finalement, certains les portaient bien….

Il descella ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à me parler, quand il fut tiré en arrière par une minuscule petite brunette aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés que ceux de _mon_ inconnu. Ses cheveux courts et ébène partaient dans tous les sens et sa personne entière me criait qu'elle, elle avait dû passer un long moment à se coiffer. Elle portait une robe moulante bleu marine qui mettait ses formes en valeur et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant de petites mais très jolies jambes.

Typiquement le genre de fille qui devait passer des heures et des heures à faire les boutiques, passer sa vie chez l'esthéticienne et le coiffeur. Pas le genre à se maquiller que quand elle en a le temps...

Sans rien savoir d'eux et en les voyant s'éloigner, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être jalouse de cette femme. Elle, au moins, elle connaissait ce mec canon, alors que moi…. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom…. Encore moins de le remercier pour le verre.

Angie avait été tellement occupée à tenter de charmer le barman pour tenter d'avoir nos deux verres, pour deux euros près, qu'elle ne remarqua rien de l'échange silencieux qui s'était déroulé entre cet inconnu et moi. Et vu le sourire qui illuminait le visage de mon amie en sirotant sa boisson, je crois qu'elle était convaincue d'avoir obtenu la ristourne convoitée.

Elle gloussait de fierté tandis que nous reprîmes, à peu près, la même place dans la fosse, au centre. J'étais bien contente qu'elle n'ait rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé derrière son dos, sinon j'en aurais entendu parler pendant longtemps...

Heureusement que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le regarder plus longuement alors que nous étions encore dehors, sinon cela ferait plus d'une heure que je serais en train de fantasmer dessus, au lieu d'apprécier le concert.

Alors que je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson, qu'il m'avait gracieusement offerte, les lumières se tamisèrent à nouveau sous les cris hystériques de la foule.

Le concert commença dès lors que les rideaux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois.

Les instruments étaient les mêmes, le look vestimentaire des musiciens également. Réflexion faite, ils avaient plutôt un genre _vieux bikers ultra tatoués_ alors que le précédent groupe était plutôt glamour. L'opposition entre les deux me fit sourire alors que les premiers accords claquèrent promettant un concert terrible !

Le brouhaha environnant redoubla d'intensité, accompagnant les premières notes.

Angela, sur ma droite, sauta sur place d'excitation, s'aspergeant à nouveau de boisson. Évidemment, cette fois, avec un verre quasi plein, les dégâts étaient plus importants, son rire aussi…. Elle continua à sautiller dans sa flaque de rhum-citron vert avec insouciance. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire.

Heureusement pour elle, j'aimais considérer de c'était _mon_ verre que l'inconnu m'avait aidé à payer et non pas le sien. Sinon je lui en aurais voulu…

D'ailleurs, je le cherchais des yeux pour lui rendre sa monnaie, mais ne réussis pas à le trouver dans la foule.

Rapidement, et à mesure que je vidais mon verre, je rentrai une nouvelle fois dans l'ambiance et, aidée par les basses qui résonnaient dans l'intégralité de mon corps, je me mis à danser, tentant de garder cependant mes pieds à même le sol pour ne pas raviver la brûlure qui consumait ma voûte plantaire.

Putain, la décision était prise, j'allais jeter ces godasses avant d'oublier à quel point elles peuvent être un moyen redoutable de torture !

Les morceaux commençaient à se succéder alors que la foule, en liesse, exprimait bruyamment la joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir les _Eagles_ à Paris. Certains pleuraient même d'émotion !

Tout en surveillant que je ne gaspillais pas bêtement ma boisson en la répandant sur mon sacro-saint parquet, je me trémoussais sans honte (encore une fois, j'étais très certainement aidée par l'alcool !) sur la musique rock que nous offrait le groupe quand des picotements naquirent le long de ma nuque.

Mal à l'aise, mon regard scanna la pièce avant de tomber sur _lui_. Juste à ma gauche. Là, à côté de moi. Il fixait la scène en dansant, me laissant le loisir de pouvoir l'observer toute en restant discrète. Bien que rester immobile, la bouche ouverte, au milieu d'une foule de gens déchaînés n'était pas tout à fait la définition que je donnerais au mot _discret. …_

Je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas incliner mon buste en arrière et tenter de mater ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon…

Au lieu de cela, mon regard se portait, malgré moi, sur cette petite teigne qui se tenait à côté de lui. Je ne la connaissais pas, ne lui avais jamais parlé mais je la détestais déjà... Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait pu poser ses mains sur lui et pas moi. Ma colère se nuança quelque peu quand je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient accompagnés par un autre homme. Un grand blond plutôt bien foutu, mais bien moins que _mon_ inconnu. Le jeu de lumière ne me permit pas d'observer plus précisément le visage du nouveau venu mais son expression criait son ennui.

Alors que mon regard revint sur l'homme qui avait payé ma boisson, je me rendis compte que lui aussi me regardait et me mis instantanément à rougir. Je fus prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, ignorant si elle était due aux rougissements, au fait que nous étions quand même un bon millier dans cette salle, et que, par principe, j'aurais dû me sentir mal, à l'alcool ou bien à cette foutue barbe de quelques jours qui soulignait son visage.

Il me fit un magnifique sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice, au moment où nos regards se connectèrent, comme s'il avait pu entendre ce qui se jouait dans ma tête. Heureusement que, malgré l'alcool, j'étais suffisamment lucide pour ne pas avoir parlé de pub pour dentifrice à voix haute !

Alors que j'allais prendre la parole pour le remercier pour mon verre, le groupe entama un refrain, redoublant l'euphorie collective, au point que mes mots auraient été noyés dans le bruit.

Tant pis, les présentations attendraient la fin du concert…

Il rigola, comprenant certainement au même instant que moi, qu'entamer une conversation en plein concert serait laborieux. Je fus tout simplement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir entendre son rire. J'étais persuadée qu'il devait être aussi agréable à entendre que son visage l'était à regarder.

Malgré le fait que nous ne pouvions nous parler, il resta à mes côtés, tout comme _l'autre_ et le blond. Mon cœur loupait des battements à chaque fois que l'inconnu et moi nous nous regardions. Il me faisait des sourires à en crever à chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient. Je devins alors infiniment reconnaissante envers Angela pour m'avoir, quasiment, suppliée de l'accompagner.

Devenue totalement euphorique, je tentais même de reprendre les paroles des refrains. Bien entendu, ne connaissant pas les morceaux et ayant allègrement snobé la plupart de mes professeurs d'anglais, moi chantant sur du _Eagles of death metal_ ça ressemblait un à yaourt tentant de ressembler à un pot de crème fraîche.

Je priais pour que _mon_ inconnu n'entende rien de ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Alors que je perdais enfin toute inhibition, en chantant à tue-tête des choses sans queue ni tête, le bruit d'un feu d'artifice éclata dans la salle. Tandis que je me faisais la réflexion que c'était plutôt risqué d'organiser pareille chose en intérieur et alors que je levais les yeux au plafond, dans l'attente de pouvoir crier « ooh la belle bleue ! », je fus violemment plaquée contre le sol.

Mon corps fut plaqué à terre et heurta durement le sol. Ma tête ne fut épargnée que grâce à mon micro sac à main. Pas aussi épais qu'un de mes oreillers, il était, cependant, suffisamment rembourré pour éviter à mon crane de rebondir sur le parquet. Toutefois, il n'était pas assez large pour empêcher ma joue de s'aplatir sans aucune grâce par terre. Le choc me coupa le souffle et sous l'impact, mes yeux se fermèrent. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Le son que j'avais premièrement identifié comme étant celui d'un feu d'artifice me sembla ressembler plutôt à celui des grappes de pétards que l'on faisait exploser, lorsque nous étions gamins, à l'occasion des feux de la Saint Jean ou encore du 14 Juillet.

Même si ce n'était _que_ cela, c'était assez osé et particulièrement dangereux de faire ça dans la salle. Imaginez que quelqu'un soit blessé…

Alors que j'allais pour me relever, je me rendis compte que ça m'était impossible. J'étais maintenue face au sol. Une masse lourde et oppressante collait le haut de mon corps contre le bois vitrifié, m'empêchant de bouger complètement. Mon visage était à moitié écrasé par terre et je fus frustrée de ne pas sentir l'odeur du bois, ni celle de la cire.

L'idée que, dans cette position, je n'allais pas tarder à laisser s'échapper de la salive me vint à l'esprit.

Les paumes de mes mains prenaient appui sur le parquet, lisse et froid, de chaque côté de ma poitrine, donnant à mes bras un angle bizarre. Comme celui des pattes d'un poulet... Sachez que ressembler à un poulet n'a rien de confortable. Les muscles de mes bras ainsi tendus me firent rapidement mal. Mais putain, j'avais perdu, dans ma chute, le verre de mojito offert par _mon_ inconnu !

 _Shit !_

Mes jambes, elles, étaient libres de tout mouvement, mais battre frénétiquement des gambettes m'aurait juste donné un air encore plus ridicule que je n'avais déjà. J'étais persuadée que quoi qu'il vienne de se produire, ça allait faire le tour de la toile et qu'on allait m'en parler pendant encore longtemps.

Ma cage thoracique, elle, était comprimée entre ce poids et le plancher, limitant grandement ma respiration. Entre la surprise, la dureté de l'impact et la masse qui plombait mon corps, mes mouvements respiratoires étaient largement diminués.

L'idée que cela puisse être quelqu'un qui aurait chuté sur moi, me renversant au passage m'effleura l'esprit et alors que je m'apprêtais à vociférer contre l'imbécile qui ne bougeait toujours pas, un cri perçant couvrit la musique ainsi que le bruit des pétards.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement.

La liesse ambiante qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, n'était que chants, instruments et rires fit place à une succession de hurlements hystériques et de bruits de pétards explosant à quelques mètres de moi, sur ma droite. Vers ce que je devinais être l'entrée de la salle.

La musique stoppa brusquement. Le dernier accord de guitare resonna quelques secondes dans l'air alors que l'explosion des pétards, qui s'était interrompue momentanément, reprit de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment-là, précisément, alors que de nouveaux cris se firent entendre, que je compris.

Je compris que ce n'était pas des pétards.

Je compris que la personne qui m'écrasait n'allait pas bouger.

Je compris que le Vendredi 13 venait de prendre une toute nouvelle signification à mes yeux.

Nous étions en train de nous faire tirer dessus.

Un... ou plutôt des tireurs étaient en train de nous canarder.

 _Putain de fucking bordel de merde !_

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés suite à ma rencontre avec le plancher et décidai de les garder ainsi, me félicitant de ne pas avoir bougé mes jambes comme une hystérique.

Je remerciai mentalement la personne qui m'avait plaquée au sol, m'empêchant de respirer aussi librement que nécessaire. Grâce à elle, je pouvais aisément passer pour... morte.

Putain, ces mecs étaient là pour tuer.

Cette constatation me glaça le sang et doubla l'intensité de mon rythme cardiaque alors qu'ils tiraient de nouvelles salves.

C'est tellement facile de regarder les infos, se rassurant en se disant que ça se passe ailleurs. Que rien de tout cela n'aura lieu ici, en France, terre de joie, de vins et de fromages. Parce que nous sommes en sécurité dans nos petites vies confortables. Alors que la réalité est toute autre...

Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient de mes yeux toujours fermés. Il était hors de question que je les ouvre. C'était leur crier _heeey chui en vie, vous m'avez pas butée, bande de merdes !_ C'aurait été la chose la plus conne de toute ma vie.

Je les entendis se déplacer dans la salle. Ils parlaient mais je ne les comprenais pas. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur m'empêchaient de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. L'une était clouée au cuir de ma pochette et l'autre, aplatie contre quelqu'un.

Alors que les rafales continuaient d'éclater, parfois infiniment longues, parfois en coups isolés, sous la panique générale, je sentis mon bras gauche qui commençait à être mouillé. Ce qui m'interpella, ce ne fut pas l'absence de différence de température entre le liquide et moi, non, ce fut la capacité que ça avait à coller les manches de ma robe contre moi, formant une seconde peau. La sensation était tout à fait désagréable et à mesure que cela dégoulinait sur moi, je me rendis compte que mon dos en était déjà imprégné.

Je ne l'avais pas senti plus tôt parce que... et bien il y avait peu d'espace entre la personne à moitié allongée sur moi et mon dos. Je n'avais pas senti la différence entre son poids qui m'écrasait et le fait que ma robe me colle parce qu'elle était imbibée de sang.

Parce qu'il fallait être lucide... La personne qui m'avait sauvé la vie était à présent en train de se vider de son sang sur moi.

Je sentis, aussitôt cette constatation faite, mon McDo tenter de se frayer un chemin pour ressortir en jets et me forçai à respirer par le nez, malgré la douleur que cela occasionnait dans mon thorax.

Vis à vis des illuminés qui nous canardaient, je préférais prendre le risque de respirer plutôt que celui de gerber...

Malheureusement, prendre de plus grandes bouffées d'oxygène apporta de plus amples informations à mon cerveau. L'odeur de la poudre et... celle du sang.

Putain, mes poumons étaient saturés de cette odeur de fer !

C'eut au moins l'intérêt de diminuer ma nausée mais amplifia grandement la panique qui bouillait en moi.

Vu la position dans laquelle je me trouvais et la répartition de la masse qui m'écrasait contre le parquet, l'idée que la personne qui m'avait sauvée, et était en train de se vider de son sang, soit _mon_ inconnu ne me laissait quasiment aucun doute. Ce mec avait-il réellement sacrifié sa vie pour me sauver, moi ?

 _Moi_ et pas sa toute, toute petite amie ?

Mon questionnement fut fugace parce que j'entendis soudainement les pas des tireurs stopper à côté de moi. Ils avaient arrêté de tirer. Les hurlements de terreur avaient cessé.

Tout le monde était-il mort ?

Combien de victimes ?

Combien de blessés graves ?

Comment me serait-il possible de sortir de là ?

Ils se parlèrent, mais encore une fois, je ne compris rien. Puis ils s'éloignèrent vers une des alcôves. Les tirs avaient cessé dans la fosse pour retentir plus loin. J'étais trop sonnée pour réussir à les situer dans les lieux. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus à mes côtés.

Le rock enjoué et festif avait pris fin.

Les hurlements se turent, laissant place à de faibles gémissements ponctués de sanglots.

J'attendis ce qui me sembla être de longues minutes avant de prendre enfin le risque de rouvrir les yeux.

Mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Angela. Allongée sur le ventre, à peine à un mètre de moi, son visage me faisait face et ses yeux grands ouverts, derrière ses fines lunettes de travers sur son nez, étaient posés sur moi. Le sourire qu'elle avait arboré tout au long de la soirée avait disparu. Probablement au moment même où elle avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mes yeux ne purent se détacher de son visage. Elle qui avait si longtemps été complexée par son front, le trouvant trop bombé, trop proéminent, mettant des heures entières à chercher _la_ paire de lunettes qui n'accentuerait pas ce défaut qu'elle était la seule à voir. Elle qui s'était coupé une frange, un soir alors que l'on regardait S _tep up_ chez moi, entre deux poignées de popcorn, sans miroir et avec mes vieux ciseaux d'écolière, déclarant qu'ainsi le problème était réglé. Elle avait dû passer la nuit avec une frange coupée en escaliers et avait couru chez le coiffeur, le jour suivant, un bonnet sur la tête... Son joli front avait disparu. A la place, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant, une zone profondément meurtrie, sanguinolente, maculée de substances poisseuses. L'éclairage, probablement rallumé pendant la fusillade, était trop faible et ne me permettait pas de voir tous les détails de sa blessure. Malgré tout, je savais bien que cet amas visqueux et sombre à l'intérieur de sa tête n'était autre que son cerveau.

Il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait tirer dessus par derrière, la balle perforant son crane de part en part, faisant exploser l'os et les tissus, en ressortant.

Une mare de sang s'était formée depuis son crane, s'infiltrant entre les lames du parquet, jusqu'à mon visage. Des morceaux de chairs rouges et blanches stagnaient au milieu. Je tentais de ne pas fixer mon attention dessus, ni de laisser mon esprit s'interroger sur leur provenance. Mais le doute ne subsistait pas.

Je m'empressai de clore mes lèvres en voyant cela. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ça atteigne ma bouche.

Ma main et mon buste trempaient déjà dans le liquide visqueux. Il englobait mes doigts et je pouvais sentir à quel point c'était épais... et dégueulasse. Je compris pourquoi l'odeur du sang m'avait frappée à ce point... Je reposais dans une flaque immonde et gluante d'hémoglobine. Mes larmes, toujours aussi silencieuses, redoublèrent d'intensité, brouillant ma vue.

Je voulais _juste_ sortir de là...

Au loin, alors que l'air était saturé par le bourdonnement persistant des enceintes, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna. Puis une seconde.

Je tentai une fois de plus de me relever, forçant autant que possible sur mes bras pour déplacer _mon_ _inconnu_ , mais mes mains glissaient inlassablement dans le sang, ne me laissant aucune prise. Aucun appui.

Angela venait de mourir, _mon inconnu_ était sans doute décédé aussi... J'allais finir noyée dans une piscine de sang... étouffée par des morceaux de chair...

Rapidement, une multitude de sonneries de téléphones retentirent, formant un écho effroyable. En les entendant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas pensé à la possibilité de contacter la police. Pour autant, avec mes bras dans cette même position depuis ce qui m'avait semblé être une éternité, je n'aurais jamais pu récupérer mon portable.

Mon regard se porta par-dessus Angie. Je ne pus rien voir d'autre que la scène, vide, à part les pieds de micros au sol et la batterie qui semblait intacte.

Je tentais de fixer mon attention dessus quand une nouvelle détonation résonna. Suivie aussitôt d'une déflagration qui me fit sursauter violemment.

C'était quoi ça, _encore_?

Une explosion... Ils allaient faire exploser le Bataclan ?

Ou était-ce les forces de l'ordre qui arrivaient avec des grenades ?

J'en savais rien et préférai fermer une fois de plus mes paupières, me soustrayant au regard vide que mon amie s'obstinait à porter sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu, mais commençai à prier...

La litanie de sonneries téléphoniques accueillit le bruit de nombreux pas. Tous allaient lentement vers la scène.

J'ignorais s'il s'agissait de nouveaux assaillants ou de mes sauveurs, dans le doute, je n'émis aucun son, aucun mouvement mis à part celui de mes larmes s'échappant furieusement de mes yeux.

Je restai là, longuement, immobile et perdue, ne sachant ce qui allait arriver, alors que mon corps était hypertendu dans l'attente d'une éventuelle nouvelle explosion.

Les minutes, peut-être même les heures s'égrenèrent. Si j'avais eu une montre, j'aurais au moins eu un repère, mais j'avais renoncé à en porter une lorsque la dernière m'avait lâchée sous une douche, alors que j'avais oublié de la retirer.

De plus en plus de téléphones sonnaient, à la recherche de nouvelles de leurs propriétaires gémissants, quand j'entendis un nouveau groupe de personnes entrer. Plus nombreux cette fois. Ils se répartirent dans toute la pièce.

Alors que je les imaginais posant des détonateurs dans chaque recoin, je sentis un mouvement sur mon dos. Et, brusquement, _mon inconnu_ fut déplacé.

J'aurais pu en profiter et partir en courant... Prendre ma première vraie grande inspiration depuis bien trop longtemps, mais la peur me tenaillait.

Elle se justifia d'autant plus lorsque je sentis quelque chose de froid dans mon cou. Mon esprit, qui tournait à la fois à cent à l'heure et au ralenti, comme après une soirée entière à fumer des substances pas très légales, imagina aussitôt le canon d'une arme à feu.

Une voix masculine se fit alors entendre :

"Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?"

 _Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ou tuez-moi de suite ! Mais jouez pas avec moi..._

Comme je ne répondais pas, il insista :

"C'est le RAID, Mademoiselle. La Police. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Ouais."

Même si j'ignorais ce que c'était que le _RAID_ , je savais ce qu'était la Police... Et quand bien même ça aurait été un leurre, une façon de jouer pour nos assaillants, tant pis, je voulais juste que ça se termine. Quitte à ce que me mettre debout soit la dernière chose que je fasse.

Je tentai, encore une fois, de prendre appui sur mes paumes qui glissèrent à nouveau. Deux mains me saisirent sous les bras alors que la même voix me fit, un peu plus doucement :

"Je vais vous demander de garder les yeux fermés par contre. Ayez confiance."

Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante alors que je gardais mes paupières closes. Une fois debout, je fus frappée par la douleur sous mes pieds, me rappelant violemment que quelque temps plus tôt, j'étais tranquillement à me plaindre de mes talons...

Je fus étonnée par la demande de _l'homme_ et continuai de supposer qu'il s'agissait de l'un de nos assaillants qui voulait se divertir. Il palpa mon corps de haut en bas, après s'être excusé de ce qu'il faisait, insistant sur ma taille et je n'eus plus aucun doute sur le sort qu'il me réservait. Ça ne lui avait pas suffi de nous canarder ? Il allait vraiment faire _ça_ ?

Le fait qu'il se soit excusé impliquait simplement qu'il n'était pas l'instigateur de toute cette merde, d'autant qu'il avait toujours ses mains sur moi. A même mon collant.

Cependant, après un détour assez étrange, il me conduisit vers ce qui me semblait être la sortie. Il m'avertit que nous devions gravir quelques marches pour sortir de la fosse. La douleur sous mes pieds se faisait plus aigüe encore à chaque pas, insupportable. Chaque contact sur le sol envoyait une décharge électrique le long de mes jambes et de ma colonne vertébrale. Nous marchâmes encore quelques secondes quand l'air froid et automnal me percuta de plein fouet, marquant une nette différence avec l'air vicié de la salle.

L'homme me fit comprendre que je pouvais enfin ouvrir les yeux avant de me laisser entre les mains d'un secouriste, et de repartir à l'intérieur.

Je m'étais trompée. Ce n'était pas un de nos assaillants...

Comment pouvait-il vouloir y retourner ?

Mon regard se porta sur la rue. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, nous étions encore là, Angie et moi, à longer la file d'attente, mes yeux plongés dans ces émeraudes, mon esprit outré par la déco chinoise du bâtiment... Voilà que je me trouvais témoin d'une scène perturbante.

Les gyrophares des véhicules de secours éclairaient de toutes parts la rue, lui donnant, étrangement, un air de fête foraine, alors que leurs sirènes étaient éteintes. Je pouvais toutefois entendre celles des renforts qui arrivaient, au loin. Les lumières qui se succédaient inlassablement sur les bâtiments alentours me rappelaient grandement celles des différents stands proposés aux enfants lors des foires estivales. Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de la barbe à papa.

Dans un calme relatif, une centaine de personnes perdues se trouvait devant moi. L'air hagard, désorienté. Je pus rapidement identifier les secours des gens qui avaient été à l'intérieur. Nos sauveteurs étaient en uniformes. Que ce soit les médecins, les pompiers ou encore les forces de l'ordre. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement tendus. Courant de droite à gauche. Surmenés.

Je me trouvais debout, immobile et spectatrice au sein d'une gigantesque fourmilière.

Les blessés, quant à eux, étaient tellement reconnaissables avec leur regard vide. La majorité serrait des couvertures de survie contre eux, sur lesquelles les gyrophares et les lampadaires se reflétaient tels des spots sur les carrosseries des autos tamponneuses. Ils étaient en t-shirt, en pull, parfois même torse nu. Aucun d'entre nous n'était repassé par la case _vestiaires_. Nous y avions tous perdu une veste.

Les gens qui, en début de soirée, avaient été souriants, dansants, euphoriques... étaient à présent rongés par des larmes silencieuses. Quelques-uns étaient rivés à leurs téléphones, donnant certainement des nouvelles à leurs proches, d'autres avaient le regard fixe, rivé sur le sol. Certains étaient accompagnés de la Police, répondant à leurs questions, les éclairant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une grande partie étaient assis à même le sol. Immobiles et silencieux. Ne sachant que faire, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits.

Un grand nombre de rescapés (parce qu'il semblerait que ce soit de cela qu'il s'agisse...) étaient entre les mains des secouristes qui tentaient de refermer autant que possible de nombreuses plaies sanglantes, avant d'être dispatchés dans différents l'hôpitaux où le travail serait mieux fait.

Les sites des blessures étaient multiples. La majorité était concentrée dans le ventre ou au niveau de la tête, ce furent ces personnes qui étaient les plus proches des ambulances et des camions de pompiers, stationnés dans la rue, mais certains présentaient des plaies sur les membres ou au visage. Eux étaient majoritairement assis par terre, attendant d'être évacués.

Le point commun qui les unissait tous était le sang... aucun des rescapés n'y avait échappé. Les sauveteurs non plus d'ailleurs. Que ça soit le leur ou non. Celui de leurs proches peut-être.

Je fus soudainement bousculée par quelqu'un qui sortait rapidement du bâtiment et sursautai. Ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

"Vous m'entendez, Mademoiselle ?

\- Hein ?"

Mon attention se porta sur l'homme à côté de moi. Un pompier.

"Je vous demandais si vous étiez blessée.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds..." Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Il me conduisit vers l'espace de tri, sous une tente, installée par les médecins pour savoir qui devait dégager au plus vite à l'hôpital, qui devait attendre, qui pouvait repartir. On me donna une couverture de survie, et je m'y réfugiai avec soulagement parce que, bordel, il faisait froid...

Vint mon tour d'être auscultée par un médecin mais n'entendis rien de ce qu'il me disait. Je fixais simplement la pointe de mes bottes qui allaient rapidement partir à la poubelle. Je me demandais simplement quelles autres chaussures je pourrais mettre avec ce genre de tenue.

Le docteur me remit une carte de visite et une de ses collègues me conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la tente, me proposant de garder la couverture avec moi.

Je m'en foutais tellement de sa couverture... je voulais juste que l'on me prête une nouvelle paire de chaussures moi... J'aurais pu pleurer tellement j'avais mal aux pieds... mais la fatigue me frappa soudainement. J'ignorais totalement l'heure qu'il était. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que pleurer me fatiguerait encore plus.

Je restais longuement debout, à regarder mes pieds, au beau milieu de la rue. Je fus parfois bousculée, parfois surprise par les sirènes des véhicules de secours qui démarraient en trombe pour partir ailleurs. Mais je refusais de bouger avant que la douleur due à mes talons ne disparaisse.

Une main délicatement posée sur mon épaule dévia mon attention du daim qui couvrait mes pieds.

Une femme, guère plus vieille que moi, sa chemise imbibée de sang, prit la parole :

"Une amie est venue me chercher en bagnole, jte pose quelque part ?"

 _Bénie sois-tu, illustre inconnue, avec ta voiture !_

Je n'allais pas avoir à marcher !

"Porte Dorée, c'est pas trop loin pour toi ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça et on va mettre le GPS"

Avec la couverture de survie, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de salir sa voiture. C'était donc parfait...

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture de son amie, qui était à l'angle de la rue, avec d'innombrables autres véhicules, derrière un barrage de sécurité s'étendant sur toute la largeur de la rue.

C'était une toute petite voiture rouge. Ne me demandez pas la marque, je n'y connais rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une cinq portes et que le chauffage était à fond. Et c'était bienvenu, tellement j'avais froid. Ce devait être le contre-coup de la fatigue...

Je donnais mon adresse et nous nous mîmes en route. Le trajet était silencieux et confortable. Même la radio était éteinte. Je regardais Paris défiler au travers de la fenêtre et convins que la ville n'était jamais aussi belle que de nuit.

Les rues commencèrent à m'être familières et nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon immeuble. Je sortis alors du véhicule, serrant les dents au moment où mes pieds foulèrent le bitume, et passai ma tête à l'intérieur de véhicule.

"Merci les filles.

\- Ca va aller ?" Demanda celle qui m'avait apostrophée devant la salle de concert.

Avait-elle vu à quel point j'avais mes petits petons en feu pour me demander ça ?

"Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. Rentrez bien !"

Je n'allais pas m'étendre dessus alors qu'elles avaient déjà eu la gentillesse de me ramener chez moi !

Je rentrai mécaniquement chez moi après avoir préféré, bizarrement, prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. J'étais tellement exténuée que je ne cherchais même plus à me comprendre...

Une fois la porte fermée à clé, je retirai la couverture de survie dans laquelle j'étais toujours emmitouflée et la lançai par terre. J'allais devoir me renseigner pour savoir si ça passait à la machine. Ça pourrait être pratique d'en avoir une, histoire de ne pas avoir à surchauffer l'appart.

Mon regard passa alors de la couverture par terre à mon corps. Le daim de mes bottes était tout raidi et les petits poils s'étaient agglutinés pour former une multitude de petits pics et je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir rattraper ça... De toute façon, elles partiraient à la poubelle... mais un autre jour, parce que là, j'avais pas la foi.

Mon collant était déchiré au niveau du genou gauche et filé sur toute la longueur. Maintenant que je lui prêtais attention, je me rendis compte à quel point il était rigide sur ma peau. Tant pis, lui aussi partirait à la poubelle.

Ma robe préférée était maculée de tâches foncées, séchées. Elle avait perdu de sa souplesse et n'était plus très belle à voir. Dommage qu'Halloween soit déjà passé, sinon elle aurait été dans le thème.

 _J'aurais_ été dans le thème.

Cette constatation me fit rire alors que je retirais, dans un profond soupir, mes chaussures.

Je partis, toujours aussi mécaniquement, sous la douche. J'entrais dans la cabine sans même avoir pris le temps de me déshabiller et me figeai sous l'eau chaude. Certainement à cause de la fatigue, je m'adossais au carrelage, malgré sa température glaciale, et me laissai glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise à même le receveur en résine. J'offris mon visage aux jets brûlants et me fis la vague réflexion que c'était un peu trop chaud.

La buée envahit rapidement la pièce, et je savais qu'elle allait rapidement se condenser sur le miroir et imprégner les murs de la salle de bain. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'était pas mon souci.

Je vis la peau de mes avant-bras virer au rouge pâle à cause de la chaleur de l'eau et m'étonnai de constater que l'eau, qui partait vers le siphon, avait la même teinte.

Je restais ainsi, à regarder l'eau colorée me fuir, me demandant à quel moment elle reprendrait sa transparence.

Sans raison, je descellai mes bras, qui étaient restés jusque-là autour de ma poitrine, et me mis à fixer les paumes mes mains. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une couche rêche et sèche pareille à un reste de gouache qui n'aurait pas été lavé. L'eau l'humidifia aussitôt et la couleur écarlate se lia à l'eau pour s'écouler sur la blancheur éclatante du bac de douche. Le contraste était saisissant.

Il m'hypnotisa jusqu'à ce que l'eau glacée, qui cria que j'avais vidé mon ballon, me réveille de ma léthargie.

Tendant le plus possible le haut de mon corps, je réussis à atteindre le robinet et frappai brusquement sur la poignée pour éteindre l'eau. Je me demandai fugacement comment j'allais faire pour me relever, dans un espace aussi étroit, et décidai que sortir à quatre pattes était la meilleure idée.

Je foutais de l'eau au large et m'en fichais complet.

Retirer mes fringues trempées fut plus épique que ce que j'aurais cru et je dus me contorsionner pour réussir à me dévêtir.

Sans prendre la peine de me sécher, ni de m'enrouler dans ma robe de chambre, je sortis pour rejoindre ma chambre et me planter face au miroir.

J'observai alors mon corps nu comme jamais, faisant fi de la température. Mes cheveux dégoulinaient. Alourdis et assombris par l'eau, ils faisaient ressortir la pâleur de ma peau. A part ça et le fait que je sois encore mouillée de la douche, je n'aperçus aucun changement.

Je me tournai à moitié de sorte à m'apercevoir de dos.

J'étais toujours la même.

Mes hanches étaient toujours trop larges, mes jambes trop petites, ma poitrine trop menue...

Et à part les habituels bleus qui apparaissaient sur mes mollets sans que je n'en connaisse la cause, je n'avais aucune blessure.

Ni plaie, ni coupure, ni bleu.

Rien.

 _J'avais rien._

 _J'allais bien._

Je retrouvai alors, avec empressement, le confort de mon lit et ses trois épaisseurs moelleuses.

Malgré la fatigue, je mis un moment avant de trouver une position convenable, pour finalement me retrouver sur le ventre, ma tête sur le côté, mes mains de chaque côté de ma poitrine.

Ce fut à force de fixer le second oreiller de mon lit, sur ma gauche, en me répétant que _j'avais rien, j'allais bien,_ que je m'endormis.

J'ignore ce qui me réveilla ce matin-là, si c'était la lumière du jour qui rentrait sans considération pour mon sommeil ou si c'était les coups bruyamment frappés à ma porte. Toujours est-il qu'il était trop tôt. J'ignorais l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couchée ainsi que celle qu'il était, mais ma nuit avait été trop courte !

Les coups à la porte se cessèrent pas et j'allais enfouir mon visage sous l'oreiller quand la personne répéta plusieurs fois mon nom. Je me levai à contre-cœur, constatant que j'étais courbaturée et que j'avais toujours cette putain de douleur à la plante des pieds...

Mais _j'avais rien. J'allais bien._

Je filai dans la salle de bain récupérer ma robe de chambre, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et fis abstraction des vêtements encore mouillés et abîmés de la veille.

J'enjambai la couverture de survie, toujours tachée, toujours à même le sol et ouvris la porte, pour rester bouche bée.

Mes parents étaient là, derrière la porte, le poing de mon père suspendu dans le vide comme s'il comptait continuer de tambouriner pendant longtemps. Leurs yeux étaient rougis, leurs fringues froissées et leurs cheveux dans un sale état. Ça ne leur ressemblait tellement pas.

"Oh putain, Bella !" Fit mon père en se jetant sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras. Mon corps se tendit instantanément, sans raison. Je sentis l'étreinte de ma mère s'ajouter, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ma cage thoracique était comprimée. Ma tête tourna aussitôt. Je me dégageais alors, tant bien que mal.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Tu n'étais pas au Bataclan hier ?

\- Bien si."

Je leur tournai le dos, resserrant les pans de ma robe de chambre et passai derrière le bar de ma cuisine, allumai la cafetière et commençai à préparer trois cafés.

Ils avaient fait plus quatre heures de route pour _ça_? Pour _moi_?

"On était morts d'inquiétude, chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai rien. Je vais bien.

\- Et tu... tu y étais ? Fit mon père, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, alors le voir ainsi était... perturbant.

\- Ouais, fut tout ce que j'avais à répondre. Je posais les tasses fumantes face à eux et priai pour qu'on en vienne à parler d'autre chose.

\- Bella, chérie, on t'a appelée toute la nuit. Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché ?"

Visiblement, eux ne comptaient pas changer de sujet...

"Je sais même pas où est mon portable..."

Je me rappelais juste m'être fait la réflexion que j'aurais dû appeler la police. Ma mère pianota son portable et, rapidement, l'air de _Gasolina_ de Daddy Yankee se fit entendre. Mon téléphone et ma pochette de la veille étaient sagement posés sur ma console, à côté de la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais même pas souvenir d'être sortie de la salle avec. Encore moins de les avoir posés dans l'entrée.

Je quittai l'espace réconfortant de la cuisine, qui me protégeait de leurs câlins, et allai le récupérer. Je l'allumai et vis aussitôt les +99 messages sur Messenger. Les 59 appels manqués, et pas tous de mes parents et les 68 SMS non lus.

Putain les gens savaient pas quoi faire de leur temps... Il était où le temps où chaque SMS était facturé ?

En repassant derrière mon comptoir, je le jetai à ma mère.

"Tiens réponds-leur. Dis-leur que je vais bien."

Parce que c'était le cas. _J'avais rien_. Donc _j'allais bien._

Le regard de mon père était resté bloqué sur la couverture de survie tâchée. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur moi, son expression était troublée. Comme s'il était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Mais il ne dit rien.

Ma mère pianotait à une vitesse folle. A croire qu'elle n'était pas encore dépassée par la technologie.

Un lourd silence s'était installé autour de nos tasses à café alors que j'avais pris appui contre mon évier, le plus loin possible de leur compassion et leurs yeux humides.

J'avais envie de leur gueuler dessus que _j'avais rien_. Que _moi_ j'avais rien. Que c'était pas pour moi qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Mais je gardais le silence. C'étaient mes parents. Et ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour moi...

"Facebook te propose de poster un message tout fait disant que tu vas bien.

\- J'emmerde Facebook."

Le fait d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que j'allais bien me donna envie d'hurler. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le dire...

Mais encore une fois, je ne dis rien.

Mes parents restèrent une journée complète et j'accueillis avec soulagement le moment où ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Je les aimais, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais je sentais leurs regards sur moi. Je savais qu'ils avaient vu l'état de ma salle de bain. Je savais qu'ils avaient juste envie de me prendre dans leur bras et pleurer. Mais putain, je voulais pas de ça.

Je voulais une Häagen-Dazs... au caramel au beurre salé.

Ils m'avaient proposé de sortir. Faire une balade, un ciné, un resto. Mais je voulais pas mettre les pieds dehors. Nous avions donc enchaîné les DVD, prenant soin de ne jamais tomber sur les informations et commandé des pizzas... et des glaces.

Après leur départ, j'engloutis les restes de pizza et me couchai directement. Une fois de plus, je ne trouvai le sommeil que sur le ventre. Mes mains de chaque côté de ma poitrine.

Cette nuit-là, je ne fus pas réveillée par la lumière du jour, ni par mon père à la porte.

Non.

Ce fut un cauchemar qui me secoua.

Un de ceux remplis de terreur, d'armes à feu et de sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Je me réveillai, hurlant, en nage. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. De puissants sanglots étreignaient ma gorge et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle. Mon corps entier tremblait. La panique s'empara de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie dans mon lit.

La certitude que j'allais bien commençait à s'étioler.

Je sortis avec précipitation de mon lit. Le soleil peinait encore à se lever que je commençai déjà ma journée.

Je m'occupais, le plus possible, à faire mon ménage. Mes vêtements de la soirée, mes bottes et la couverture partirent à la poubelle et alors que je m'apprêtais à les descendre dans le local des containers, mon regard se posa sur ma pochette, elle aussi tâchée. Je la vidais précipitamment sur le comptoir avant de la fourrer dans le sac et de descendre au sous-sol.

Remontée à l'appartement, je me lançai dans un marathon aspi-serpi et poussière. Sauf que mon studio étant relativement petit, ce fut rapidement fait. Je décidai alors de vider tous les placards de ma cuisine pour les laver et les réorganiser. Je fis pareil avec ma salle de bain, après avoir briqué les meubles... Surtout le carrelage de ma douche...

Une fois tout terminé, mon regard circula dans ma chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je ne p _ouvais_ pas arrêter.

Si je me stoppais, c'était prendre le risque de laisser la réalité me rattraper. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais rien revisualiser. Je ne voulais pas accepter le fait de m'être plainte d'avoir mal aux pieds à ce médecin. Je ne voulais pas revoir Angie. Ni _lui_...

Alors je sortis tous les vêtements de mon armoire pour les repasser et les classer différemment. Par couleurs, puis comme ça ne m'allait pas, je les repassai à nouveau avant de les organiser par sortes, puis par saison et ce jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche.

La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de ranger les affaires que comportait ma pochette. J'avais gardé cette tâche pour la fin, comme si elle allait me permettre de passer l'éponge sur les récents évènements et d'oublier.

Je m'assis alors sur un des tabourets et observai mon bazar. J'y trouvai premièrement mon foulard, qui m'avait probablement évité de sérieux dommages à la tête en rembourrant autant mon sac.

Il y avait également ma carte bleue, que l'on m'avait refusée au bar, une petite fiole de parfum et un gloss, aucun des deux ne m'avaient servi, les huit euros en pièces de deux de _mon inconnu_ que le barman m'avait rendus, et deux cartes inconnues de même format. L'une en plastique, l'autre en papier rigide. Je les pris en même temps de sorte à savoir ce que c'était.

Celle cartonnée était une carte de visite. Je mis un certain temps avant de me rendre compte qu'on me l'avait confiée lors du tri, à la sortie de la salle.

Je pouvais y lire :

 _Cellule d'aide psychologique_

 _Hôpital Saint Louis_

 _Rendez-vous sur le site de l'AP-HP_

 _Ça_... c'est pour les autres. Les blessés. Moi je n'avais rien. Peut-être que j'avais fait un cauchemar et peut-être que mon appart était tellement propre que j'aurais pu manger à même le sol, mais je n'allais pas mal au point d'avoir besoin de l'aide du psy. C'est pour ceux qui sont partis en ambulance ce truc...

Je reposai le bout de papier, sur le comptoir, me décidant à le jeter en même temps que les affaires qui avaient été dans mon sac, sauf la monnaie, et fixai mon attention sur l'autre objet.

Entièrement bleu, il comportait un hologramme avec lequel je jouais distraitement en modifiant les inclinaisons de la carte. Mon attention était entièrement fixée sur l'inscription en bas au centre. _Angela Weber._

Je pris un sac poubelle et y jetai mes affaires après avoir pris soin de placer la monnaie et les trois cartes dans mon portefeuille.

Je mis en marche un DVD, _Jeux d'enfants_ , prenant soin de ne pas mettre la télé sur la TNT, ne souhaitant pas tomber sur les infos, et m'assis sur mon lit, bien calée contre mes oreillers. La fatigue s'empara progressivement de moi, de sorte à ce qu'à la fin du film, je n'eus qu'à me glisser dans mes couvertures, persuadée d'être sur le point de tomber de sommeil.

Une fois étendue entre le matelas et les épaisseurs moelleuses, ma respiration s'affola, de même que mon cœur dont les battements devinrent frénétiques. Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que les murs de ma chambre se mirent à tourner autour de moi.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer la nausée qui arrivait.

Aussitôt mes paupières closes, je revis le visage éteint d'Angie. Ses lunettes posées de travers sur son nez. Son front défoncé par une balle.

J'entendis le son des balles qui volaient dans les airs au-dessus de ma tête.

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, tentant d'aspirer un maximum d'air. N'arrivant à calmer ni ma respiration, ni mon rythme cardiaque, je me rassis dans mon lit, fixant le mur devant moi. Je tentais d'exagérer mes mouvements respiratoires, pour essayer de me détendre ce qui finit par se produire, après de longues minutes.

Une fois apaisée, je me rallongeai mais aussitôt, l'envie de gerber ce que je n'avais pas ingurgité depuis le matin même me saisit et je me rassis aussitôt.

Butée et fatiguée comme je l'étais, je calais mes oreillers contre le mur, choppai la plus fine des couvertures de mon lit et la roulai en boule avant de la poser de la même manière et vérifiai le résultat. J'étais à demi-assise contre le mur, bien calée de sorte à ne pas tomber. Je tirai la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et relançai le DVD une seconde fois après l'avoir programmé pour qu'il tourne en boucle.

Je me répétais inlassablement que _j'avais rien_. Que _j'allais bien._

Mon petit doigt me disait que ma nuit allait être particulièrement longue.

Je finis par m'endormir, assise dans mon lit, comme une putain de personne qui n'allait pas bien...

Je fus réveillée en sursaut, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, hurlante et tremblante. Je me débattais dans mes couvertures comme une hystérique.

D'accord... J'avais rien, mais je n'allais pas bien.

Je pris mon portable pour prévenir mon patron que je n'allais pas pouvoir aller travailler et fus surprise de découvrir qu'il avait pris de mes nouvelles, le vendredi soir. Ma mère lui avait répondu que je n'irais pas travailler jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais que je n'étais pas blessée.

Bien, c'était ça en moins à faire...

Je me connectai ensuite sur le site de l'AP-HP et, après moult recherches, tombai sur cette fameuse cellule d'aide psychologique. Un créneau était disponible pour un rendez-vous individuel, à huit heures... J'avais encore quatre heures à tuer...

C'était ça ou courir les rues à la recherche d'un vendeur d'herbe...

A 7h50, un taxi me déposa devant l'hôpital Saint Louis. La nana de l'accueil me donna les consignes pour rejoindre le bureau dans lequel j'étais attendue. Après m'être gentiment perdue dans les couloirs, je finis par trouver.

Seule une affiche accrochée au scotch indiquait que c'était le bon endroit : _Cellule Psychologique._ Quelques chaises étaient réparties le long du mur. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le couloir.

Avec dix minutes de retard, une femme blonde d'âge mûr, bientôt périmée, cachée derrière d'épaisses lunettes, ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, laissant, au passage, sortir un patient. J'avais déjà vu le visage de ce dernier quelque part, sans pour autant pouvoir de replacer.

La femme me fit signe d'entrer et m'invita à prendre une chaise.

De toute évidence, ça avait été mis en place en quatrième vitesse. Le mobilier se résumait à un bureau et trois chaises. Une pour elle, de son côté, et deux pour mon sac à main et moi. Sur son bureau se tenait un calepin, un pot à crayons, un ordinateur et une boîte à mouchoirs.

Ce n'était pas de bon augure...

L'unique fenêtre accueillait les premiers rayons d'un soleil timide, qui, combinés au plafonnier, éclairaient la pièce d'un blanc immaculé.

Sans plus attendre, elle se lança :

"De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- Et vous ?"

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais venue...

"Eh bien, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous étiez au Bataclan, vendredi. Vous avez pourtant attendu le tout début de la matinée pour prendre un rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivée ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Vous faites des cauchemars ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est surtout que j'arrive pas à rester allongée. Je comprends pas..."

Elle me regarda comme si je lui avais annoncé que les aliens débarquaient...

"Vous ne comprenez pas ?

\- Bin non. A part le sommeil, _j'ai rien. Je vais bien._

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas blessée, on m'a pas tiré dessus. _J'ai rien_. J'ai pas perdu tout mon sang, allongée par terre."

Et aussitôt que les paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je me rendis compte qu'il y en avait un qui n'allait pas bien. Un qui était resté allongé, dont l'hémorragie s'était répandue sur moi et s'était écoulée en même temps que l'eau de ma douche.

J'étais choquée de ne même pas avoir pensé à lui plus tôt. Bien sûr j'avais repensé au verre qu'il m'avait offert, mais à aucun moment je n'avais réellement songé à lui en tant que _victime_.

Je sautai sur mes pieds à la façon d'un ressort. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Je partis de la salle en criant que j'allais bien et courus pour sortir de là au plus vite.

Les murs, autour de moi, tournaient et des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas me préoccuper de lui plus tôt ? Si j'étais en vie, si _je n'avais rien_ , si _j'allais bien_ , c'était exclusivement grâce à lui. A _mon inconnu_ qui m'avait sauvé la vie alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Et moi, je ne savais même pas s'il était en vie... Ni la date de son enterrement, s'il ne l'était pas.

Était-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ?

Des enfants orphelins de leur père par ma faute ?

L'air matinal frappa mon visage au moment où je franchis les portes. Je traversai le parc de l'hôpital jusqu'à rejoindre la rue et me mis en route sans savoir où j'allais.

Ses enfants seraient-ils présents à l'enterrement ?

Quelle tenue allait porter sa veuve lors de la mise en terre ?

A quel point m'en voudrait-elle ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, m'appuyant d'une main sur un mur, et vomis mon petit déjeuner, sur le trottoir, me brûlant l'œsophage et la gorge. La bile sortit en plusieurs jets et faisait des ravages dans mon nez. Des larmes piquèrent aussitôt mes yeux.

Et Angela ? Je n'avais même pas contacté ses parents... Quand aurait lieu l'enterrement ? Accepteraient-ils ma présence ? A quel point m'en voulaient-ils de ne pas avoir sauvé leur fille ?

Je déambulai longuement dans les rues de Paris, m'orientant à l'aide de panneaux routiers. Il était hors de question que je descende dans les sous-sols pour prendre un métro. Et j'avais la flemme de commander un taxi.

Je préférai donc rejoindre mon appart à pied. Chaussée de moon boots, je pouvais faire le tour du monde en marchant tellement c'était confortable...

Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'atteignis mon adresse et montai quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Je savais comment retrouver _mon inconnu._

Une fois arrivée, je jetai ma veste et mes godasses et sortis mon ordinateur portable du fond de mon armoire. Je m'en servais tellement rarement qu'il y avait trouvé sa place depuis longtemps.

Une fois connectée au Wifi, je lançai ma page Facebook et fis abstraction de tous les gens qui s'étaient inquiétés pour moi. Je savais que ma mère était en mesure de les rassurer.

Je tentai d'ignorer les "hommages au Bataclan" et "Pray for Paris" qui pullulaient sur la toile. La tour Eiffel en bleu-blanc-rouge, Madonna sur scène, un mec et son piano dans la rue et ouvris mon mur avant d'y écrire mon message :

"A toi, _Mon Inconnu._

Nos yeux se sont rencontrés alors que nous étions encore dehors

et je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'observer.

Tu m'as offert un verre, mais je n'ai pas pu te remercier.

J'ai toujours ta monnaie sur moi.

Tu es venu danser avec moi, et nous n'avions pas pu parler.

 _Mon inconnu,_ je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Et pourtant, tu es devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Toi, tes cheveux cuivrés et tes yeux verdoyants,

vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Dans cette fosse, tu m'as plaquée au sol.

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai rien. Je vais bien.

Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

Seulement voilà, j'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es.

Savoir comment tu vas...

Si jamais... Si jamais tu ne vas pas bien...

J'aimerais entrer en contact avec tes proches...

Qu'ils sachent que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Ne répondez **que** si vous êtes concernés pas ma recherche.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, partagez.

Merci."

 _Publier_

Et voilà. Ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Les jours passèrent. Rythmés par les rafraîchissements de ma page Internet. Bien entendu, beaucoup trop de gens avaient pris la peine de commenter... alors que je n'attendais qu'une seule réponse. Mon message fut relayé plusieurs milliers de fois. Le risque qu'il n'ait pas Facebook m'effleura au bout de deux jours sans nouvelle. Sans parler du risque qu'il y avait qu' _il_ ne puisse pas répondre du tout. Mais je me consolai en me disant qu'un de ses proches allait finir par le reconnaître.

Les nuits passèrent, également... Je restais assise contre mes coussins, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. J'avais réessayé de m'allonger, mais ça me menait tout droit vers l'attaque de panique, revoyant les évènements de la soirée. Mes rêves aussi me replongeaient dans l'enfer de la fosse, baignant dans une mare sanglante. Le cerveau d'Angela partiellement répandu sur le sol...

Je retournai à la boutique le jeudi. Chez moi, je tournais en rond.

Je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse pertinente et j'avais besoin de retrouver une routine. Mes collègues, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'étendre sur la soirée du vendredi, me laissèrent rapidement tranquille. Je me cantonnai alors à la mise en rayons, restant loin des clients et leurs questions absurdes.

Il me fallut attendre plusieurs jours après ma reprise du travail pour avoir une réponse en privé.

"De: _Alice Cullen._

Bonjour Isabella.

Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, mais moi je me rappelle de toi... Les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verdoyants... tu fais sans doute référence à mon frère. Cherche dans mes photos, tu le trouveras et pourras confirmer si c'est bien lui que tu cherches.

Mon fiancé et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir, au début de l'attaque. Il connaissait suffisamment les lieux pour réussir à nous diriger vers la sortie de secours la plus proche. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis bien contente qu'il soit sorti avec cette conne de Maria, guitariste peu talentueuse mais habituée des salles de concert. Sans le savoir, c'est un peu elle qui nous a sauvé la vie.

Le premier réflexe de Jasper, mon fiancé, a été d'attraper mon poignet et de me faire courir dès qu'il a compris ce qu'il se passait. A ce moment, mon frère était déjà au sol. Je savais qu'il avait voulu protéger quelqu'un, mais j'ignorais que c'était toi...

Toujours est-il que Jasper culpabilise énormément de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'embarquer son beau-frère avec nous. Mais on ne peut pas revenir dessus...

Bref, tout ça pour te dire que mon frère est à la Pitié Salpetrière. Bâtiment Paul Castaigne. Troisième étage, chambre 212.

On sera contents de t'y voir.

Alice."

Je ne cherchai pas à voir ses photos, ni en quoi était spécialisé le _bâtiment Paul Castaigne._ Je ne pris même pas le temps de la remercier.

Je notai juste les informations sur une vieille enveloppe qui traînait, d'une écriture tremblante.

J'enfilai dans la précipitation mes moon boots et mon manteau. Je fourrai rapidement ma carte bleue et _sa_ monnaie dans mes poches.

 _Il_ était toujours en vie...

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt au moment de franchir la porte. Je fis demi-tour avant de partir vers mon placard chercher un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants assortis. J'enfilai tout ça en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

 _Il_ était là... à quelques rues de moi.

Atteignant le trottoir, je me félicitai de m'être couverte un peu plus tellement l'air était froid. Mon souffle se transformait en un petit nuage à chaque expiration, m'indiquant que l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Quelques flocons tombaient paresseusement.

J'avais toujours aimé la neige, annonciatrice de l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, des chocolats chauds au coin de la cheminée et autres gaîtés hivernales. Mais cette fois-ci, les petits confettis glacés me démoralisèrent.

Les agents municipaux étaient juchés sur des élévateurs et commençaient à installer les premières décorations de Noël, comme s'ils niaient ce qu'il s'était passé, moins de deux semaines plus tôt.

Tout cela semblait me crier que la vie devait continuer. Qu'irrémédiablement, une dinde serait posée sur une table joliment décorée, que des cadeaux plus ou moins bien emballés allaient être dispatchés aux pieds des sapins.

Mais pouvions-nous réellement continuer de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme si tout allait bien ?

Je me mis en route, remontant ma rue après avoir enfoncé mes mains au fond de mes poches. Je ne connaissais pas l'itinéraire exact pour me rendre à la Pitié, mais me mis à la recherche de la Seine, puis m'orientai grâce à la Bibliothèque Nationale Française. Encore un truc moche qui défigurait le paysage parisien.

Autant j'aimais certains quartiers comme celui de la Cité ou des Grands Boulevards, autant certains bâtiments me perturbaient énormément. Et je ne vous parle même pas du centre Georges Pompidou avec ses énormes tubes sur la façade...

Assez rapidement, je finis devant l'accès principal de l'hôpital, sur le trottoir d'en face. Une foule de journalistes se trouvait devant. Non sans mal, je réussis à me frayer un chemin et pénétrai dans le sas de l'entrée. Il était composé d'une double porte, l'une ouvrait sur la rue et l'autre sur l'intérieur de l'enceinte. D'où j'étais, je pouvais deviner qu'elle était composée de nombreux bâtiments en briques. Les murs étaient défraîchis, probablement de couleur ocre lors de leur construction. C'était froid et austère, me donnant l'impression funèbre d'entrer dans un camp de concentration.

Il y avait foule devant le bureau de l'accueil et je patientai en piétinant.

 _Mon inconnu_ était là. Quelque part. En vie.

Mon tour arriva et j'approchai de la borne d'accueil, séparée de l'hôtesse par une vitre, comme si elle bossait dans un péage.

"Bonjour, on m'attend dans la chambre 212, Bâtiment Paul Castaigne.

\- Oui, je vais prendre votre pièce d'identité pour le laissez-passer.

\- Le laissez-passer ?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle, consigne Vigipirate."

Je sentis immédiatement le sang qui circulait dans mon visage déguerpir, loin, très loin. Je n'avais pas pris ma carte d'identité. Ça ne m'avait pas semblé être nécessaire. La peur d'avoir été si proche de _mon inconnu_ sans pour autant pouvoir le voir m'étreignit.

"J'ai ma carte bleue. Ça vous ira ?

\- Non. Carte d'identité ?

\- Je l'ai pas. Écoutez, je n'ai quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Alors vous me laissez passer, hein."

Deux vigiles que je n'avais pas aperçus jusque-là s'approchèrent. La panique commença à monter en moi.

J'étais à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin remercier _mon inconnu_ et ils allaient me le refuser pour une putain de carte ?

"Oh vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis là pour voler des compresses ? Laissez-moi passer !

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez de bonnes motivations à vouloir entrer mais avec Vigipirate et tous les journalistes qui veulent entrer dans l'espoir de pouvoir filmer des rescapés du Bataclan, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer." Fit-elle avec un calme olympien alors que je compris pourquoi elle était protégée d'une vitre : pour m'empêcher de lui cracher dessus...

Les deux vigiles me saisirent par les bras et me tiraient en direction de l'extérieur sans ménagement.

Hôpital de connards !

Il fallait que je _le_ voie. Que je sache comment _il_ allait. Était- _il_ dans le coma ? Amnésique ? Défiguré ? Amputé ? Les pires scénarios se jouaient de ma tête alors que la seule chose que je savais était qu'il fallait que je _le_ voie. _Maintenant._

Je me débattis comme une hystérique, comme s'ils me menaient droit à l'abattoir, attirant l'attention des nombreuses personnes qui patientaient pour entrer dans l'enceinte. Les larmes arrivèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, étreignant ma gorge. De la morve s'échappait de mon nez sans que je ne puisse l'essuyer, perdant alors le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout, m'égosillant :

"Laissez-moi le voir PUTAIN ! Que je sache au moins comment il va ! Il m'a sauvé la vie et j'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier bordel !"

C'eut le don de stopper les vigiles. Les gens autour de nous me regardaient avec pitié et j'avais envie de leur crier d'aller se faire voir mais me dis qu'ils étaient peut-être de mon côté. L'expression de la connasse de l'accueil changea. Je pus voir la peine déformer son visage et, elle aussi, je voulais l'envoyer se faire foutre mais me retins, dans l'espoir que sa pitié à mon égard me soit favorable. Les sanglots me secouaient alors que les membres de la sécurité lâchaient leur prise.

L'un d'eux s'éloigna suffisamment pour parler dans son talkie-walkie sans qu'on l'entende. Il hocha la tête suite à la réponse de son interlocuteur et revint vers moi.

"On va prendre votre carte bancaire alors. Mais la prochaine fois, amenez une pièce d'identité.

\- Okay." Glapis-je d'une toute petite voix. Mon visage était ravagé par la morve et les larmes. Tout le monde me regardait et j'aurais voulu être une autruche pour enfoncer ma tête dans le sol. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir si les journalistes à l'extérieur avaient filmé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La nana derrière sa borne garda ma carte et me donna un badge ainsi qu'un plan.

Je sortis de ce maudit sas en séchant mes larmes avec le revers de mon gant. La laine absorba mes mucosités nasales qui étaient déjà en train de saler l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je défroissai nerveusement mon manteau et me mis en route.

Ce fut plus facile pour moi de rejoindre de bâtiment que de trouver un McDo au cœur de Paris.

J'arrivai devant l'aile _Castaigne_ et découvris avec angoisse l'inscription sous le nom du bâtiment. _Neurologie._

Le mot "coma" clignota de suite sous mes paupières.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur et ignorai la borne d'accueil qui, elle, n'était pas protégée par une vitre. Je montai rapidement les trois étages. À mesure que je me rapprochais de _lui,_ mon cœur s'emballait. Mes mains devinrent moites alors que j'essayais de deviner l'étendue de ses blessures.

Les couloirs étaient à la limite de la salubrité et je n'aurais pas été surprise d'apprendre que le salpêtre y faisait des ravages.

Je retirai mes gants et mon bonnet, les fourrant dans mon sac, avant de frapper à la porte 212. Une voix féminine m'invita à entrer. Tremblante, j'appuyai sur la poignée, doutant une fraction de seconde sur la légitimité de ma présence ici.

Parce qu'après tout, s' _il_ ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie, _il_ aurait pu s'échapper en même temps que le reste de sa famille. C'était donc ma faute s'il avait dû rester pendant la fusillade. C'était sûrement à cause de moi, également, qu'il était blessé. Alors avais-je vraiment ma place à l'intérieur ?

De même, étais-je en droit de me rendre à l'enterrement d'Angie ? J'avais pris sur moi de contacter ses parents. Ils étaient encore à la recherche de leur fille. J'avais alors dû me rendre chez eux pour annoncer le décès de leur unique enfant. Cela avait été tout simplement horrible de voir leur vie s'effondrer alors que j'avais la vision du cerveau d'Angela partiellement répandu sur le parquet.

Je culpabilisais comme jamais parce que, étant donné que c'était moi qui avait gardé sa carte bancaire, la seule preuve de son identité, ses parents n'avaient pas été informés de sa mort et ils allaient devoir attendre longtemps avant que leur enfant leur soit rendue.

La chambre de _mon inconnu,_ dont la blancheur passée des murs contrastait grandement avec mon humeur, était remplie de monde. Et encore une fois, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. La pièce s'ouvrait sur un couloir étroit, sûrement pour laisser la place à une petite salle de bain, sur ma gauche. La configuration de la pièce m'empêchait de le voir _lui_ mais je pus apercevoir une demi-douzaine de personnes avant même de pénétrer dans la chambre.

J'avançai lentement, redoutant ce que je m'apprêtais à voir. La sensation qu' _il_ soit si proche et à la fois si loin de moi était perturbante.

Et je _le_ vis. Etendu sur son lit. Conscient. Noyé parmi ses proches. Le haut de son corps était surélevé par l'inclinaison de son lit et ses oreillers, les draps arrivant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il était relié à un moniteur dont les sons réguliers étaient stressants. Dans son bras était fiché l'aiguille d'une perfusion.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il prit sa couverture à deux mains et la remonta sur lui, recouvrant quasiment son corps. Malgré moi, je cherchai à voir s'il s'était fait amputer quoi que ce soit et ne pus retenir un soupir en constatant que non. Son visage était indemne : pas une seule coupure. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, si ce n'est plus mais sa barbe avait disparue, à mon grand regret.

Nos yeux se connectèrent, de la même manière que ce soir-là, sur le trottoir.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre, peut-être la même que celle qui m'avait autorisée à entrer, mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

"Bon ben on va vous laisser, hein. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire."

Du coin de l'œil, je les vis se mettre en mouvements. Je ne cherchai pas à les détailler, ni à me présenter, mon regard était trop absorbé par le sien. Cependant lorsque la femme blonde qui se tenait jusque-là à ses côtés l'embrassa tendrement, la connexion se coupa et je détournai enfin le regard.

J'eus alors le temps de voir la petite mini brune, Alice, du concert, arriver vers moi avant de m'enlacer. Je réprimai tant bien que mal un mouvement de recul. Après tout, si je _l_ 'avais retrouvé, c'était uniquement grâce à elle. Cependant, je ne l'encourageai pas et ne partageai pas son étreinte. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et se dégagea en me faisant un grand sourire. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

J'avais été tellement jalouse de cette fille alors qu'elle n'était que la sœur de _mon inconnu_... En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été honteuse de ma réaction, mais bien des choses avaient changé depuis.

Le grand blond qui l'avait accompagnée à la soirée passa à côté de moi, pour sortir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa sa main sur mon épaule, ses yeux profondément tristes. Je pouvais si bien compatir à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Nous étions tous les deux responsables de l'état de _mon inconnu._

Sauf que j'ignorais toujours dans quel état _il_ était.

Mais il était là, me souriant en coin comme lorsqu'il avait payé mon mojito. Seulement cela ne fit pas pétiller ses yeux.

La porte se referma derrière ses proches et nous restâmes silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de mots tellement la situation était surréaliste. Le silence n'était pas gênant, il était même réconfortant.

Mes doigts fouillèrent le fond de ma poche, amassant les quelques pièces qui ne m'avaient pas quittée depuis la soirée et les posai en une pile bien formée sur la desserte au pied de son lit en murmurant :

"Merci pour le verre.

\- C'était avec plaisir !"

Je sursautai en me rappelant la raison de ma présence. Je me mis aussitôt à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts.

"Et heu, merci pour, tu sais ? Le reste...

\- Oh tu sais, j'ai été bien élevé, alors, c'est normal... Alice m'a dit que tu n'avais rien, alors j'ai fait le bon choix."

Il me fit un vrai sourire. Pas un éteint ou en coin. Non, un vrai qui dévoilait ses magnifiques dents Colgate et je n'eus plus aucun doute sur ma légitimité à être là. Après avoir réitéré mes remerciements, je m'assis sur le bord de son lit. Mon attention se fixa sur l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche.

"Tu es marié ?

\- Ah ? Euh oui, fit-il gêné, avec Tania. Oui j'avoue, je t'ai draguée, ce soir-là. Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux en laissant s'échapper un petit rire. On venait de s'embrouiller pour un simple repas de famille où elle ne voulait pas venir. Mais j'avoue que tout ça... ça fait relativiser bien des choses. On n'a jamais été aussi proches que depuis la fusillade. Malgré... malgré ça."

Sa main balaya vaguement le reste de son corps. J'osai alors poser la question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis des jours.

"Quel est le diagnostic ?"

Et il me raconta.

Edward, parce que c'était son nom, avait été touché par balle alors qu'il me plaquait au sol. Le projectile avait stoppé sa course dans sa colonne vertébrale, sectionnant des nerfs sur son passage. Il était condamné à la paraplégie et aux séances de kiné à vie, par ma faute. Parce qu'il avait plongé pour me sauver.

Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait couru en même temps que ses proches pour sortir de là. Il n'aurait pas pris de balle et pourrait prétendre au prochain marathon s'il le souhaitait...

Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'air abattu, pas tout à fait résigné non plus mais semblait satisfait par le fait que je n'avais rien. Il était juste content d'être toujours en vie.

La conversation finit par se faire moins délicate, plus superficielle. On parla de nos vies, nos familles, nos travails.

A l'extérieur, les flocons tombaient toujours aussi doucement et le soleil déclinait. Ses proches ne revinrent pas de la journée, nous laissant le temps de nous découvrir.

J'ignorais totalement ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. Je ne savais que deux choses, la première était que jamais, jamais je ne ferais poser de parquet chez moi. La seconde était qu'Edward et moi ne nous quitterions pas de sitôt.


End file.
